


In The Night

by vamplight22



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Captain America brief appearance, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplight22/pseuds/vamplight22
Summary: Peter is watching over the citizens after a parade, making sure no one get's hurt when he get's a visit from the Merc with a Mouth.





	

Peter was perched on top of a building he deemed was satisfactory in watching the civilians cheering and lifting glasses and throwing streamers at the crowds. There was a parade earlier that day and the party has not ended for them, opting to get drunk and party in the streets rather than going home. Peter figured this was time where people lost control most of the time anyway, so he decided to stay and watch the people until there was no one left to cause an accident. 

Already he has pulled three pedestrians from the middle of the road when they were about to get run over, and he has stopped five people from getting into their cars while intoxicated. The citizens relaxed more when they realized Spider-Man was watching over them and the police in the area were not as stiff after Peter stopped most of them from getting themselves killed. Occasionally someone would glance up and wave and on one occasion they even toasted to Spider-Man and took a big gulp of whatever they were drinking. 

The night was warm, summer was approaching, and Peter already finished most of the homework he needed to, things seemed to be mostly easy going for the night. The police handling all the other important jobs, two officers watching over the parade people (most were dispatched to move to other minor crimes as Spider-Man is watching over the main section), and the atmosphere was inviting and overall friendly. Not a typical kind of night usually for Spider-Man, Peter was almost waiting for something to go horribly wrong, but he has been waiting for that for almost three hours already, after that he was starting to think maybe that was all he needed to handle tonight.

"Hey Spidey!" Or maybe not. Peter groaned inwardly at Deadpool's chirpy voice.

"Wade," he said simply. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to visit my favorite arachnid," Wade plopped himself right next to Peter, swinging his legs over it. Even through the mask Peter can tell he was smiling.

Peter sighed and continued watching the citizens, taking note the police officers wary looks thrown to Deadpool. Peter gave them a nod to insure everything would be fine, and they calmed back down.

The two sat in silence for a while, which Peter had assumed would be impossible considering he is sitting next to the "Merc with a Mouth" and no matter how much he appreciated the silence, it was weird knowing Wade wasn't talking.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked finally. 

"Nothing Spidey, why ever would you think something was wrong?" Deadpool returned his question with another.

"You're too quiet," Peter kept his gaze down to the citizens.

"Aww, are you worried?" Wade's voice became giddy at the idea.

"No," Peter denied quickly.

"Hmm, good thing you started talking because there was only so many things I can about with the boxes it was getting annoying," Wade's face, behind the mask contorted like he was listening to something. He said under his breath, "Shut up, not talking to you," Peter chose to ignore it, for his own sanity.

"Yeah okay, why were you being quiet anyway?" Peter should be asking himself why he even cared.

"Well, I figured you wanted to enjoy the night in silence, baby boy," Wade was grinning at Peter, who shook his head.

"It's hard to enjoy the night with a mercenary sitting next to me."

"You should be used to it now, snookums, we've had enough dates for you to be comfortable around me," Wade leaned closer to Peter.

"First of all those were not dates, you forced me into most of those outings," he pushed Deadpool's face from him, "Second of all, I'm never going to be used to you killing people. That will never change."

The atmosphere around them became thicker, Deadpool staying quiet once again, and Peter almost feeling bad about it. But he shouldn't. He will never agree with the killing and there's no point in lying about it. If Deadpool decides that Peter isn't good enough to be with after that then that's fine.

Peter paused for a moment. Did he really just think that about Deadpool wanting or not wanting to be with him? And why was he feel so bad at the idea of Deadpool not being around? He was so lost in thought he almost missed Wade's muttering, that actually wasn't directed at the voices in his head, but at Peter.

"What did you say?" Peter asked, not quiet hearing properly the first time, or maybe imagining what he had heard. Deadpool sighed deeply.

"I haven't been anyone, Spidey," he said exasperated. Peter was practically turned all the way towards the Merc in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I heard what you said," Peter interrupted quickly. "I meant, why?"

Wade shrugged and started swinging his legs again, now humming a tune. Peter identified it as Numa Numa and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

"Wade? Wade!" Peter raised his voice for Wade to pay attention to him. He glanced down at the people hoping they weren't watching him now, but they were all still enjoying themselves and most have even gone home, the crowd thinning. 

"Yes?" Wade chirped.

"Why did you stop killing?"

Wade stared at Peter through the mask, like it made a difference, Peter can feel the hear of the stare through Deadpool's mask and his own. He felt his face heating up and was thankful his face was hidden.

"Why do you think?" Wade's voice was low and deep, Peter felt himself shudder and prayed that Wade hadn't noticed. Wade wen't back to sitting nonchalantly on the building before exclaiming, "I'm hungry," and jumping off into the waning crowd. Peter felt a jolt of hurt at not being asked to come along as per usual, but also was grateful he had this time to think about what just happened.

Wade has never kept his crush on Spider-Man a secret, the whole world pretty much knows that Deadpool, when not killing and fighting baddies wherever his mission takes him, he is usually with Spider-Man. Eating Mexican food, patrolling together, clinging on Spider-Man as he swung through the city, sometimes even helping take down some robbers. Peter doesn't let Wade kill anyone and would always voice how much he hates killing and how much he hates that Deadpool kills people for money. The avengers even started watching Spider-Man for his connection with Deadpool, which was not fun when instead of getting an autograph from Captain America he was getting an interrogation on my relationship with the Merc.

It was embarrassing to be questioned about that, and Peter should be angry at Wade for putting these ideas in peoples heads, but he couldn't help but be angry at the Captain for assuming Deadpool was such a bad guy that Peter was either in cahoots with him or that Peter would have to learn to defend himself against the Merc. Deadpool, even if this is wishful thinking, would never hurt him. It's such a stretch to say that with such an unstable man, but he never felt that he was in danger. His Spidey Sense doesn't even go off when he's comes near anymore.

Peter got in a more comfortable position, on the roof and watched the crows disperse and gradually disappear back into their homes or find a place to crash as they were too drunk to drive and Peter wouldn't let them back into their car. The officers were called back to the station to end their shift, tipping their hats to Spidey before taking off. The night has ended, the warmth that had filled the air was gone and now Peter was alone. Checking the time it was almost 2 AM, his eyes were heavy and his stomach empty, Peter found himself on another building when a he heard a thud behind him.

Startled Peter turned ready to fight wondering that the hell his Spidey Sense is doing when he noticed the red and black suit.

"Deadpool!" He wanted to mostly ask but he ended up yelling from being startled.

"Please, call me wade," he laughed and picked himself back up. Peter figured he jumped off the building next to this one, which is why he was cracking his arm back into place when it was dislocated. 

"You need to be more careful," Peter massaged his forehead.

"Why? You know I can't die," Wade stood dusting himself off.

"Doesn't matter. I don't like seeing you-" Peter stopped himself before he took that sentence too far. Wade stopped moving and walked closer to Peter.

"Don't like seeing me what?" He asked.

"Nothing, what's that?" Peter changed the topic quickly, pointing to the bag in Wade's hand. Good thing Wade was easily distracted for the most part.

I brought tacos!" He lifted the bag to Peter standing with pride. Inside there were a dozen tacos and six burritos. Peter usually preferred burritos, but every time he mentioned that Wade would feigned insult, saying burritos were not a true Mexican dish. Peter found himself smiling. They found themselves sitting on another building, the bag between them as they picked what they would start with.

Wade took out of the tacos, lifted his mask over his nose and bit into it, "Just for tonight, I'm buying one of those fake Mexican dishes."

Peter chuckled to himself and and unwrapped his burrito, already used to Wade's scarred face after having seen it many times when eating, and really didn't care what he looked like even the first time he saw it. It had taken a while for Wade to be comfortable enough to actually even lift his mask up that far, but after always finding Peter and bringing food and trying to take him out for breakfast, lunch and dinner, he eventually started showing more skin. Peter still hasn't seen his face, but in all fairness Wade hasn't seen his either.

"Thanks, Wade," Peter said, figuring this would be a good time to play nice. No matter how much the Merc annoyed him, he was still happy that Wade came back and even brought him food. He had actually been nervous that Wade was angry at him. Wade stopped mid-bite, staring at Peter with mild shock, but quickly recovered.

"You're welcome," he tried to say, but half a taco was shoved in his mouth, Peter laughed at the absurdness.

The two ate and the Merc talked. He talked about the shows he's watching currently, Stranger things ("I totally sympathize with the monster! If someone came into my home bugging me I'd go and eat their friends and family too!" Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Okay maybe not eat them, but I'd be pretty annoyed."), the paces he'd been to recently, ("Milan is beautiful, Baby Boy, I didn't have much of a chance to look at it, but next time I'll take you with me." Peter blushed.), and the food he's tried ("Nothing beats my Mexican feasts, but I have to say escargot is not as bad as you may think it is."), and on to really nothing. Just to fill the space.

Peter stayed quiet, finding himself satisfied, he was still tired, but there was a peace in the night that is rare in his kind of job. He leaned back on his arms, his mask rolled up over his nose, revealing his smile, watching Wade gesture as he explained some trick he was trying out. Mirth filled him and he realized he genuinely enjoyed this moment. He knew why Deadpool stopped killing, and Deadpool knew why Peter doesn't want him to continue doing stupidly dangerous things, he wasn't stupid as people usually pegged him as.

"Oh my gosh Spidey I'm going to show it to you when it's done, it's going to be the most epic-"

"Peter."

Wade sputtered to a halt.

"What was that Spidey?"

"Peter. My name's Peter."

"Oh. Peter," Wade tried. It was like he was tasting the word. "Petey," he smiled, his mask still rolled up. Peter rolled his eyes, fondly, at the nickname. He watched Wade's lips as he continued talking, a smile now wide on his face. Peter lost himself in the stories, allowing the voice he always tried to hate, always wanted to ignore, lull him gentler than any other voice as the sun slowly surfaced over the horizon.


End file.
